1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water moderated reactor comprising a reactor pressure vessel with a plurality of vertically arranged fuel assemblies, which are enclosed in a moderator tank provided with a cover and positioned by means of an upper core grid arranged in the moderator tank, and further a sprinkling device arranged above said core grid and below said cover, said sprinkling device containing a plurality of substantially horizontal sprinkling tubes and being provided with a plurality of sprinkling nozzles, said sprinkling tubes emanating from a common distributing pipe for sprinkling water.
2. The Prior Art
In known reactors the sprinkling device is attached to the moderator tank cover by means of a plurality of vertically arranged mechanical connecting members. During sprinkling, the sprinkling tubes are suddenly cooled and adopt the temperature of the cold sprinkling water before the mechanical connecting members have had time to cool appreciably, said connecting members and particularly the sprinkling tubes being thus subjected to great mechanical stresses. This drawback is avoided in a reactor according to the invention.